


When You Have Packs of Thermals in Your Closet, Use Them to Blow Up a School as Revenge on Your Bestie’s Ex, Obviously

by JDs_TightieWhities



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDs_TightieWhities/pseuds/JDs_TightieWhities
Summary: Why did JD decide to blow up a school? Because you told him to, duh.OrYou and JD are besties, and he comes to you crying about Veronica. You help him feel better.
Kudos: 8





	When You Have Packs of Thermals in Your Closet, Use Them to Blow Up a School as Revenge on Your Bestie’s Ex, Obviously

You sit in your room, anxiously tapping your phone screen every few minutes. JD was supposed to text you an hour ago, and you were starting to get worried. He was going hang out with Veronica, then come straight to you. It was pizza night! He never missed pizza night…

Before you could ponder any more, the front door slammed and angry footsteps could be heard throughout the house. It couldn’t be your mom, she never slammed doors. Not your brother, he was at work for another two hours… but then JD stomped into your room and your questions of who it was were answered. 

“JD? How’d you get in here?” You asked. 

“I got the key from your brother.” He said gruffly, and moved to take his shoes off. 

“Woah woah woah.” You interrupted his fuming. 

“You don’t get to just walk on in here an hour late and stomp all over my faux fur carpet! What’s going on?” 

You took his hand and sat both of you down on your bed. JD’s brow furrowed and he squeezed your hand before letting go. 

“It’s Veronica. She broke up with me.” His face fell and he blinked his eyes, as if to stop tears or an oncoming headache. Maybe both.

“What?” You asked, incredulous. “You said you guys were doing fine!” 

“Ya, well apparently I’m like a drug to her or something, and it’s become a terrible addiction so she decided to cut me off.” 

JD’s voice broke at the end of his sentence, and you felt your heart crack. 

Reaching over to hug him, you reassure him with words. 

“She wasn’t worth it J. Just let her go.” 

“Easier said than done,” he said softly, before you ended the hug. 

“So… what’re you gonna do about it?” You asked. 

“I’m not sure, y/n.” 

“Well, you could always kill her.” You smirked and narrowed your eyes. 

“Hmmm, maybe.” 

You both laughed maniacally and lay down on your backs. 

“But seriously,” you continued, “ do something to make her pay. No one should ever make you feel like this.” You pouted dramatically and JD hit your shoulder softly. 

“I know… but I don’t think I can kill her…” 

“Well then don’t kill her, kill everyone else! It’s their faults she thinks your so bad anyway. I might have some packs of thermals in my closet…” 

JD smiles again, and nodded. 

“That’s a good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this sucked but hope you enjoyed it anyways :)


End file.
